


The World Crumbles PART ONE

by Lilstories33



Series: World Crumbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: COMPLETED PART ONE, Earthquakes, F/F, F/M, Family, Fire Family, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Hints at BUDDIE, Injured Evan "Buck" Buckley, Injured Howard 'Chimney' Han, M/M, Watch out for part two, firefam - Freeform, more characters coming soon, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilstories33/pseuds/Lilstories33
Summary: Its a normal day, or it should be.A day filled with laughter soon turns to fear, but will everyone make it out?Part one now out.Part Two coming soon.
Relationships: Athena Grant & Michael Grant (9-1-1 TV), Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Christopher Diaz & Howard 'Chimney' Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley & Athena Grant, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: World Crumbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! A lot of work has gone into, redoing this story, so I hope you enjoy it, this is only part one.
> 
> I am now working on Part two so please, join the ride and stay tuned!

** Chapter one **

It was a bright sunny day in Los Angeles, beautiful blue skies told you it was going to be a warm day, the kind of day that makes you smile. As you walk along the boulevard you hear the birds singing in the trees, you pass a school where, a group of children aged between 9 and 12 years old are waiting for the National School Bus, this will take them for a day trip to the California Science Museum which is based in Los Angeles. The Museum has a special exhibition, Exploration of Space. 

Spaceships, Aliens, Planets, and meteorites all interactive using the latest computerised simulation.

Today’s trip would be special, it marks a new initiative that would allow cost saving to the education budget maximising expenditure while not affecting education, at least that is what the politicians stated.

Two schools from 4th Grade to 8th Grade would share the same experience, they would increase knowledge of the Apollo mission and the Cosmos while learning to socialise with others outside their group. The idea was to encourage children to see science as exciting, and perhaps this would increase more academic qualification passes in science in the future.

The Parents waited eagerly to see the children off, James a father of a nine-year-old smiled at another parent “only minutes now, we get the day to ourselves” he said. Other parents nodded and smiled their agreement.

Both schools agreed a date and time slot, and everything was arranged. As the children began to enter the bus, they handed their permission slips to their teachers. Once checks were made and everyone was on board the buses began to leave. 

The buses pulled away as the families waved to their children, the children waved back, stuck out their tongues or looked the other way feeling their parents were embarrassing them. Most were laughing and waving as the bus drove away. Parents headed to their cars, or however else they got there, most of the adults headed home or to work. 

**\-----------9-1-1-----------------**

At the 118 Fire Department a shift change was under way, Fire fighter Buckley, one of many first responders at the 118, was just arriving. He was laughing, telling his colleagues what he planned to do on his next day off.

“hey” he said, as he opened his locker “I found the most amazing app online, while doing some historical research on earthquakes!” Buck had found a new fascination, with a specific earthquake app “I mean, come on, think about it, our 7.0 quake was smaller than the 1906 San Francisco earthquake, it measured 7.9!” Buck said as he looked at his other team members “it hit at 5:12am, it was a Wednesday and it was the 18th of April” he said. Fire fighter Wilson known as Hen gave him an amused look, “how on earth do you know all this?” she asked him with a smirk as she saw Chimney give her a glare, Buck smiled and said “well since you ask, I guess I will have to tell you,” and as Buck told them, he smiled at Hen, he knew Hen would be saying to herself ‘I just had to ask’.

"Oh My God! Will you please, shut up!" Chimney said. Buck had talked incessantly about small tremors that no one could feel, and how it could lead to a big earthquake, as much as Chim loved his soon to be, brother in-law Buck, it was too early to be hearing this type of information and after all his head is thumping.

"All I'm saying, we should stay on alert and carry more gear, just in case" Buck said, as he made his way to the kitchen and helped Bobby prepare breakfast, Bobby Nash was the stations Captain, and Bucks father-figure, though Buck wouldn’t admit it to anyone, as Bobby listened intently finding himself agreeing "If it can help us save lives I’m for it".

“thank you, Sir,” Buck said with a smirk and mock salute, while Bobby rolled his eyes at Buck calling him ‘sir’.

At the morning briefing, Captain Nash went over with his team the handover notes by the previous shift, “There had been no major incidents, just a false call-out”

“when will those idiots learn they could be putting people’s lives at risk by wasting our time, it was a rhetorical question, anyway, there has been an update on some seismic activity, a few small tremor have been felt outside Los Angeles, no damage reported”.

“Before we get back to our daily duties, a few updates regarding recent tremors in the Palm desert, while some people claim to have felt these tremors on the outskirts of Los Angeles, we have had feedback from Cal-tech Seismic Institute, it seems what people felt was nothing more than excavation works for the new state of the art University being built. This is good news for us however I want my team fully prepared I want equipment checks done, I want all vehicles checked and loaded.” He looked at the team as they sat looking at him. “Well, what are you waiting for move.”   
“Yes Cap!” they seemed to say in unity. Like all fire departments located along the San Andrea's Fault, the team were always on full alert in case anything did happen,

The Captain watched as Buck drag Eddie down to the trucks to pack more gear. “For the love of god, why did you have to add more work to our day Buck? I know you want to be prepared but really all this additional work”. Buck smiled, “you’ll thank me one day Eddie just you wait and see”. 

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, “alright lets get on with it”.

The Captain was watching his crew as Eddie and Buck entered the secure supply room, shaking his head slightly amused by the pair, most of the crew seemed a bit annoyed at Buck.

“Buck is still processing what happened during the Tsunami, just give him some time” the Cap said glancing around the remaining team in the loft, “I know he is working with the PTSD side of things with his therapist, so be patient with him, he was at the pier when the tsunami hit, after all he has been through he just needs time and support.” Hen and Chimney nodded, it made sense to them, Buck had a terrible experience and if he wanted to make sure things were covered should a similar event take place well who were they to judge. Hen looked at the Cap “you know he may have become fixated on earth quakes but he has a point, we need the right tools to do the job and heaven forbid what happened should ever happen again, come on Chimney lets go” Hen said, as they began checking the fire engines and ambulance stock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just over 120 miles away lay Palm Desert where a group of campers, began to pitch their tents, it was a very hot day so they were eager to get the tents up and turn on the portable generator that would help cool the largest tent were they would begin their geological studies of rock samples.   
Professor Hume smiled at his students as the camp was finally completed, it could be said without a hitch.” Well boys and girls you have done a splendid job, we will rest today and begin our tasks tomorrow, in the meantime a nice big breakfast is what we deserve”. Professor Hume had picked 4 students to debunk rumours of lights appearing on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

“How’s the wedding planning coming along?” Hen asked, as Chimney sat down beside her “Don’t, honestly know,” Chimney said “you enter my apartment and one side is perfect, neat and tidy with colour coded folders labelled guests, music, hymns, speeches, tables, menus, it just goes on and on. Then you look at the other side of the room Ugh” he huffed “it’s like the aftermath of an earthquake, my things seem to be in the way, I’m a man on the edge” he chuckled. Hen smirked “So Maddie will be a bit stressed?” They both began to laugh,  
“Big time, doesn’t help that we have a kid on the way” Chimney said looking to his friends “I guess I will have to lose my possession unless I had someone who could store it all for me” Hen looked at chimney “good luck with that”. She said.

No sooner had the equipment been loaded, a call came in from dispatch, some pranksters had gotten their friend's foot stuck in a toilet.

Cap. “Alright let's go” explaining what their job was going to be, he said following his team to the truck. On arrival the fire team assessed the situation and freed the individuals’ foot, his friends stood laughing until a police officer arrived to charge them.

As the team drove back towards the station another call came over the radio, sewer lids had suddenly started popping along Melrose Avenue. Siren and lights flashing the team headed towards the Avenue. On arrivals they could see the drain covers had been dislodge 14 in total as they examined the area, they took reading to ascertain if there had been a gas explosion, but nothing registered. They could not explain what happened, Buck seemed very tense, the rest of the crew also felt uneasy, there was something eerie going on, they looked around to try and explain their apprehension but got no answers. Once they had determined there was no present danger the specialised team could inspect the sewer system. 45 minutes later, the unit came out the sewer system, the supervisor explained he couldn’t find anything however, he believed it was a build-up of methane gas and with the old electrical cables a spark probably caused the problem, but he could not be sure. With everything checked the left the Avenue as there was no more danger.

In the back of the truck, through the headsets Buck could be heard talking about silent earthquakes and how scientists have realised that they cannot predict most of the quakes, “this happens, it’s insane! We think we can predict everything, then we get hit with this, mother earth has a way to come back at us when we get complacent. Our equipment today was useless it picked up nothing not even a bird tweeting" he huffed,” the team laughed shaking their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

By early afternoon Maddie was about to finish her shift when a call came in “9-1-1 what’s your emergency?”

“help us” the voice screamed “blue lights! everywhere, please help us!” the person seemed to be shouting hysterically hello, “your speaking to Maddie please try to slow done and tell me where you are” Maddie could hear lots of shouting , “Hello? can you tell me your location” Maddie began to track the call using GPS, this happens automatically to help locate the caller if the caller is unable to say where they are.

“ e are in palm desert with our professor!” she began to cry, “he was standing a few yards from the tent and just disappeared!”

“Can you tell me your name?” Maddie asked but all she heard was screaming and someone screaming _Oh My God!_

Then there was silence Maddie contacted the nearest police patrol unit and relayed the call. 30 minutes later Maddie got a call stating there was nobody at the co-ordinates given and an aerial search using state of the art aerial drone also showed nothing. The officer said it looks like another hoax, Maddie thanked the officer for calling back, she got up, moving away from her work station as her shift finished, she watched as Carol sat in her spot and began answering calls, collecting her things from her locker she left the building.

Maddie had planned a surprise for the 118. "Hey guys!" Maddie voice came from the stairs "We come bearing doughnuts" she smiled as Athena followed her, the Sargent was still off duty from her attack, but was having fun helping Maddie look at things for the baby, and of course looking at wedding dresses and venues "And let's not forget we bring fresh coffee" Athena said, walking over and giving Bobby a quick kiss. 

"Hey sis!" Buck grinned hugging her before crouching to her stomach with a grin "Hey kiddo, I already have tons of presents for you so hurry up already won’t you” Maddie tapped him playfully on the head “really, it will be here when its ready and certainly not by bribing my baby with toys.” Everyone started to laugh.

“What a day” Maddie said as she handed Evan a fresh coffee with a sprinkled doughnut, Evan smiled and said, “there goes my figure.” Maddie laughed, before moving to hug her boyfriend. "I thought I heard you" he smiled kissing her cheek "and you brought coffee and doughnuts are you really an angel? I love you and I love coffee and you brought them just as we are having our break” Chimney said taking his cup with a grin “So have you thought of names?” Hen asked.  
  


“Not Yet” Maddie smiled, as the group fell into a relaxed conversation, On the couch, Maddie began to tell them of the strange call she had before signing out and how it turned out to be a hoax. Buck turned to Maddie and said did you just say, “blue lights?” Maddie nodded, “I have just finish reading about people seeing lights just before an earthquake hit!”

“Whoa doom and gloom,” Bobby said, “I’ve never heard of lights before and earthquake?” Buck sat down and began telling Maddie and Bobby all about Seismic earthquake lights while of course indulging in a doughnut or two. Maddie found herself feeling uneasy about the call.

Hen and Eddie sat, chatting away as Jurassic Park played on the TV. Laughter came from the two as the scene of puddle rippling from the steps of the T-Rex, “this, this is a classic scene! Take notes buck, you might learn something if you ever need to deal with a T-Rex are you paying attention?” Chimney said with a smirk. Buck saw what it was on the TV and in response he shook his head. “children” is all he said.

As they chatted during their break, they heard a lot of commotion outside and then it went quiet, Eddie switched the TV off there was a strange silence. Suddenly they could hear the neighbourhood dogs howling and barking. Everyone moved quickly to the windows, apart from Maddie she looked down to the apparatus floor she saw members of the 118 team walk out into the street. Bobby heard Charlie call out “Look at all those birds were do you think they are going?”

Bobby shouted back from his position in the loft “it is like, that old Alfred Hitchcock movie The Birds.”

“I don’t get that reference” Buck grumbled.

Eddie, Hen and Cap went outside to see what was going on, the others watched from the window and Buck decided to finish his coffee and perhaps eat the last doughnut. Buck blinked as his phone buzzed, quickly pulling it from his pocket and before he could get a glance at his phone’s early detection app, he saw his coffee slowly moving across the table, small vibrations but enough to move the coffee "Woah" he said, he looked up to see Chimney watching it as well "Ugh gu-" before Buck could utter a word, things started to fall, break and shatter on the ground "TAKE COVER" Bobby yelled making sure everyone got to safety. 

As if the earth was taking revenge, cracks began to appear on many of the buildings, as the crew ran for cover, pipes burst out the walls sending water everywhere, there was a hissing noise as they realised it was the gas supply to the cooker it had burst, a second large cracked twisted and turned as it divided the wall. the floor underneath them began to crumble. Everything shook the station seemed to fill with dust and the noise was deafening.

As fast as it started, it stopped. As the dust settled a check was done on everyone’s safety. Buck and Chimney wanted to take Maddie to the ER but she refused she was fine. Cap had made sure gas and water supplies were turned off while others checked vehicles and equipment. 

Moving out of the station the crew looked at the damage it was all superficial, nothing a new coat of plaster and paint could not fix. Maddie insisted on returning to dispatch even though Buck and Chimney disapproved “oh stop pouting, they will need as much help as possible, “she said.

Buck and Chimney began removing debris, Bucks phone began buzzing “hey, it’s my new app,” Chimney looked to Buck, "Buck don't say it" Chimney groaned. "7.2 earthquake! The app gave a warning it would hit, well not exactly a warning, more like its only just realised we’ve been hit!" Buck whined “It was just to slow, we really can’t predict these things” he said sadly, deep down he felt awful, he wanted to be able to alert his family to these things as images of the Tsunami came back, what good are these apps!

"another big one great" Eddie groaned before his eyes widened and looked at Bobby "the kids! They had a field trip today!"


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

Eddie grabbed his phone but before he could finish the alarms blared and red lights flashed "Let's go!" The captain ordered "Athena, Maddie get to safety!" He yelled while running to gear up, Bobby would later admit he was grateful for having the extra gear packed into the truck, thanks to Bucks gut feeling.

“I need to get to the dispatch centre” Maddie said, Athena looked at her before saying “Fine, but I'm driving” as they watched the 118 pull out the station, they quickly ran to the car, or in Maddie’s case walked quickly, and sped off. As they drove through the streets, the after math of the earthquake could be seen everywhere you looked, people seemed to be walking around aimlessly, the devastation was shocking all this in a matter of a few minutes, Maddie began to feel over whelmed with panic, “relax,” Athena said “There's so many people in need of help,” Maddie said, “You’ve dealt with this before Maddie, you can do it again” Athena said glancing at her. 

The 118 team watched as they themselves drove past other responders helping people, out of buildings and who had been injured by falling debris, Eddie could feel the panic inside him as their destination was California Science Museum, Bobby nodded at Eddie he felt the same way, Harry and Chris’s classes were at the Museum and they didn’t know what lay ahead. Hen, Chimney and Buck could see the panic on Eddie and Bobby’s faces, but they knew they would remain professional. 

As the truck pulled up, they could see groups of school children were being loaded onto the buses teachers called out names as the children responded, following school protocol the buses would go to a safe zone and parents would be contacted to collect their children. Other children who had been injured were taken directly to hospital and again parents would be contacted. 

“Bobby!” Harry yelled, breaking away from his classmates and giving his stepfather a hug, Bobby was relieved he was ok, but couldn’t see Chris, he could see the panic in Eddie's eyes “Dad is going to pick me up Bobby”

“Harry where is Chris!?”

“He got separated from us! He’s still inside!” he said “Eddie, you’re on crowd control” the captain ordered

“But Bobby!” Eddie said “no buts Eddie, we will get him, Harry, go back and help your classmates, you know what to do and follow, they need you right now” nodding Harry hugged Booby one more time and ran back to his class.

“Guys! We all need to get going!" Bobby nodded as he watched the rest of the kids get on the bus and leave, Bobby was thankful that the kids were out of danger, they had to focus on search and rescue now, looking to the team he sighed, keeping his emotions under control “Let's get to work.”

The devastation to the front of the building was extensive pillars had crumbled, glass and twisted metal was everywhere, the steps at the front of the California Science Museum had been broken, creating an unstable level ground but a disable ramp was intact. Debris still fell and there were small fires within the Museum itself. The automated sprinkler system had been damage during the earthquake and had failed. Bobby hated the fact these systems where never designed with the help of the fire department rather engineers who had never had to deal with fires and relied on computers to do the work should a fire happen.

Chimney and Buck had already entered the building dust was everywhere and smoke made visibility poor, Chimney with his breathing apparatus on pressed the mic and told Buck split up to cover more ground as they searched. A few minutes had past when Chimney heard crying, pressing his radio he said “This is Firefighter Han, I have located someone, I'm in the uh…” he looked around before seeing the sign laying on the ground “Astronomy section…Space section."

"Keep your radio on Chim" Bobby responded, as Chimney continued to search for the person calling for help, he saw a figure covered in dust, he recognised who it was. Rushing over he placed a face mask, respirator on the child, he asked if the child was injured and told him not to move until he checked for any unseen injuries "You're ok kid" He said, “let’s get you out of here.” The child smiled and nodded " I was scared" he whispered,”

“we all get scared,” Chimney said as they began to make their way to the exit. Chimney heard something crumbling as debris fell from the roof, protecting the child, Chimney used his body as a shield. The debris stopped falling and Chim realised the rubble had trapped his leg. "AH!" pain shot through his leg as he tried to free himself, “damn,” Chimney said. Looking at the child who had moved towards him, Chimney was amazed as the child placed a hand on his cheek "It'll be ok" he said “don’t you worry.” Chimney thought Buck was right, he has a calming energy.

"Cap, I have a kid, I have Chris, but I'm pinned by rubble, need evac, Buckley still hasn't shown up to my area" Chimney said. “On our way” Just as Cap turned towards the museum

The roof gave way the sound of breaking glass and rubble and steel came crashing to the ground as if screaming in pain, the colour drained from Eddies face as the clouds of dust rose in triumph.

"Back up has arrived, Chimney, stay aware, make sure you and Chris are covered and protected in-case of an aftershock” Bobby said staring at the scene in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the other side of the museum Buck lay injured by the falling debris, his respirator mask was badly smashed blood trickled down his face a piece of the visor had cut his forehead Buck was dazed and tried to get to his feet a larges piece of ceiling plaster struck him on the back, Buck let out a squeal as he found himself pinned to the floor, clouds of dust and smoke spun around him nausea wrenched at his stomach, “damn, to many doughnut’s” the last thing he remembered is hitting the personal alarm button just before he black out. His personal alarm was loud, designed to alert others in case a fire fighter got into difficulty or required help. 

As Buck lay unconscious on the ground the blood from the wound on his forehead continued to bled it seemed to want to cover his face, his eyes began to open, he felt disorientated, the dust settled around him and he had a better view of the devastation around him, he tried to move but found himself held down by a cross beam, his head began to spin and he knew he would give way to the darkness, slowly even the sound of his alarm seemed to grow quiet as he the darkness surrounding him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

“Help!” a voice called out, “please help us” the voice continued “hello,”   
a voice called back “is someone down there?”   
“Yes, Yes, Oh my God! Yes, we are trap on a ledge, we are here!” voices began shouting “help us!”   
“Wait a minute” the voice called back, “I will be right back,”   
“No please wait” the voice said almost in unison. 

Athena moved towards the helicopter, 'god, Maddie was right she had a feeling something didn’t seem right, you go girl.' She thought with a small smile.

Steve was in the Helicopter, as Athena approached and said “we have survivors." she said glancing to the man seated in the pilots seat "Thanks’ Steve I owe you one,”   
Steve smiled, “no problem now let’s get them out of there and to safety.”

The ground was dangerous and seemed to be falling into the large chasm below, bringing the helicopter over, would cause the ground to become unstable for those on the ledge, So, securing, a safety line and harness Athena and Steve lowered the line, it took around 30 minutes to get everyone out the first person was the professor the others put the harness on him, he had been knocked unconscious as the ground gave way beneath him, the others had all survived although scratched and bruised.   
As they flew back Athena called Maddie to update her.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

****

"This is Dispatch, Maddie Buckley, 118, you have a firefighter down, his emergency alarm has been triggered" Maddie said watching the emergency beacon flash, as she clicked to reveal the identity of the fire fighter, she gasped! "118, from Dispatch, Firefighter Buckley is down!" she could feel the panic rise as she said, “Buck, Buck is down!”

“Dispatch to Captain Nash,” there was panic in her voice, “Bobby, Buck is on blood thinners” Maddie cried out. Captain Nash paled, turning to the other members of the 118, he gave out orders to continue searching for anyone that could still be in the museum and as much as he wanted to find Buck he knew he had to remain calm and deal with the job at hand.

"Eddie, Hen move” Bobby said.

"On it!" Hen yelled following Eddie.

They had not been in the museum long when they heard Bucks, personal alarm. Moving quickly, but cautiously, they followed the sound.

“Buck you’re a magnet for disaster” Eddie thought.

“Buck respond, this is Eddie,” silence, “Buck Dam it respond” Eddie called over his radio, “God Dam It Buck Respond!" there was silence and then a voice whispered “what a potty mouth you have,” Eddie smiled, “hang on we are almost with you,” Eddie could see Buck lying with his back towards then covered in rubble.

“let’s get this beam of you,” but, Buck did not respond. “Buck, can you hear me,” there was no sound, Hen gasped, there was blood covering his face the dirt and dust made it almost impossible to tell if it was buck, had his name not be on his uniform they would not have been sure. It took both of them to make sure Buck was alright to move.

Bobby made ensuring everyone who had been injured were being moved to a triage zone, other people injured went by ambulance to the nearest hospitals which had been swamped by those injured in the quake "118, I need updates now" Cap said after 10 minutes of silence. "We have Buck, Hen is bringing him out, I'm going to find Chim" Eddie's voice came over "You have 5 minutes Eddie, we don't know when an aftershock could hit." "understood Cap" Eddies response came quick.

Bobby saw Hen helping Buck out, as they made their way down a wheelchair ramp. running over to help, he gasped when he saw bucks face.

Blood had stained his face, he was covered in thick dust. "What's with you and being hurt in Natural Disasters Buck?" Bobby asked, he could relax slightly knowing his youngest firefighter was safe. That earned a strained laugh from Buck with a small smile looking at his pseudo-father.

Back inside the crumbling building, Eddie was making his way to Chimney's location. The young child's skin was pale, Chimney took a shaky breath "We're gonna get out of here I promise" he whispers. 

"No, we won't...we don't have Buck!" The child cried "Buck is the best in natural disasters, he needs to be here with us" chimney quietly and gently hugged the kid "it's ok, we will get out"

His radio crackled "After shock" he heard Bobby shout through. He grabbed his radio, as he heard the building creak "Dispatch, Maddie... I love you!" Using his body to protect Chris the rest of the ceiling gave out as the aftershock hit

There was a quiet echo of a father's agonising cry of his child's name " _CHRISTOPHER!!!!"_ as the ceiling came down


	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 9  
  
Maddie swallowed hard, she fought back tears of anguish, she had just asked if there was any available units to respond to the 118’s location, When she heard her boyfriend’s words _‘maddie…I love you’_ it shattered her heart, lights were flashing at her station “9-1-1” she said, taking a small shaky breath “what’s the nature of your emergency?” she was back into the game aiding people in those of needs, she knew her emotional state needed to wait, right now there were people out there who needed a calm reassuring voice.

A tear ran down Maddie’s face. Calls kept pouring in as the dispatchers listened to the desperate cries for help.

“Do you hear that?” Josh said, Sue, the head of the Dispatch centre stopped in her tracks, eyes tracking the small split up the side of the building, grinding metal noise stopped the dispatchers in there tracks, outside she watched as the fire escapes fell to ground, clattering loudly “It’s a second one” she yelled “take cover”

As the building started to crack, shake, and groan at the stress it was under, sparks flew from the lights, bulbs blew, glass windows shattered computers fell of desk and then, everything stopped, Maddie could hear her heart pounding against her chest, looking at the screens she saw them spring to life , the back-up generators kicked in and then the phones lines began ringing as people needed help.

Sue shouted out, “We are being ordered to evacuate, all calls will be re-routed to other dispatch centres, as I call out your names you will be dispatched to your designated stations, Maddie, Josh, Denna, Carol and Kent, you are at 118” Sue yells as she starts assigning the other dispatchers to varying fire houses.

The streets looked like a war zone, beside her she heard Josh sigh “You know, its bad, but in 1906 San Francisco had a 7.9 earthquake” he said “But we are lucky we have the technology and resources to save people” Maddie nodded and said "you sound like Buck", taking a deep breath, she needed to stay focused.

**\--------------- 9-1-1-------------------**

The helicopter landed on the hospital designated landing bay, the students and the now conscious professor could not thank the two hero’s enough.

Athena moved quickly to a car that was waiting for her, “hey!” Steve said with a grin, “You owe me a bottle of Lagavulin,” Steve’s favourite malt whisky, Athena Laughed as she got in the car.

As the car stopped, she heard someone call her name, “Athena?!” It was hard to see through the crowd, the she saw Michael,she spotted her ex-husband rushing to where he and May, her daughter stood “Are you both ok?” Athena asked looking at her family, “Mom, we’re fine, we have been getting people to safety, Harrys class has just arrived, and Harry is with his friends” May said pointing over to where her brother sat.

“Athena!” Karen said walking over with Nia in her arms “Are you ok?” she asked, the Sargent looked at the women who had joined the small group “I’m fine, what we need to focus on is keeping these people calm “as she realised those around her where crying, scared and panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We draw to a close of Part one of the World Crumbles. 
> 
> What will happen next?   
> Will Eddie, Chris and Chimney be saved? 
> 
> Will Buck and Eddie get their act together?
> 
> How does Athena know Steve?
> 
> Well, find out in Part Two. 
> 
> Coming soon!
> 
> \------------
> 
> Thanks for joining guys! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/9-1-1-firefam


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

** Chapter 10: Epilogue **

Bobby watched as the 136’s Captain came over to were he was “Captain Nash, we’re your relief crew, could you fill me in on all events? Captain Rodriguez asked.

Bobby gave a nod as he was happy that his crew would be able to get a rest, but he was concerned for the others in the building, Bobby explained that they had men inside with one crew member trapped, it had been 11 hours of non-stop work and his crew where exhausted. “We have isolated the gas supply to the building, we have isolated the electrical supply also, our concerns at present are the small after shocks and fires that have broken out, we have contained the many of the fires and continue do so. We have no idea how many people could still be in the building, our Thermal Imaging Equipment is being hampered by the small fires, we have found several people and according to the staff they did not think there were more than 20 people left in the building. We are looking at camera footage of the front door to see if we can get a better count. All staff have been accounted for. I will of course remain on site until all my crew are accounted for” Bobby said. Captain Rodriguez said, “of course I would do the same”. Rodriguez immediately began instructing his team.

Grabbing his radio, Bobby said “118, relief crew has arrived, everyone move back to the trucks.” As the crew gathered round, they were dirty and exhausted, they wanted to continue, Bobby was so proud of his team. Everyone back to the station check equipment, prepare vehicles and then eat and get some rest. “I am going to remain on site until Eddie, Chim and Chris are out of that building Now move it 118.”

“Bobby you gotta let me stay!” Buck said looking to his captain “Sorry Buck, but you and Hen need to go with the rest of the crew, I will keep everyone posted”

“Come on Buck, you can’t help, your exhausted and running on fumes” Hen said guiding him to the engine.

Bobby watched as his teammates climbed into the trucks, as the engines started up and the trucks moved way. As other fire teams arrived Bobby began filling them in on current situation then passed everything to Captain Rodriguez. “Right,” Captain Rodriguez said, “Let’s move people! Lives are at stake! Its already getting dark!”

On the site you could see external lighting being set up, and tents being put up for an on-location triage centre. Bobby sighed closing his eyes for a moment, he wondered how Athena, his wife was doing, if his step-kids were ok, he looked up when he heard someone calling his name, but he couldn’t see who.

**\----------9-1-1---------**

“Come on” Danny grumbled, pushing his Chevy Camaro to the limit “where is it? I swear if-” before he could finish rambling to himself, the lights of a police car and the blast of a siren sounded, Danny groaned. He would not hear the end of this if Steve found out.

Pulling to a stop and winding his window down he saw a woman approach his car “Problem officer?” Danny beamed.

“License and Registration” the women said, Danny handed the requested documents over, the officer smiled “You’re a bit far from the beaches Detective Williams” the women smirked removing her sunglasses “Glad I pulled you over, this is a no go zone Danny.” She said “ the road is completely gone, and at the speed you were going, you may have joined it”

“Oh!” Danny said, Athena could see he was nervous “Danny what’s going on, why is Hawaii best here?” Athena saw movement in the back of the vehicle and placed her hand on her service weapon.

“Surprise” a man with white hair leaned forward “Gibbs” Athena blinked “this must be serious if you and five-o are here together,”

“I hate to interrupt, our family reunion, but Steve has, texted, he’s at, uh the 118? Tell me that means something to you” Danny said looking to Athena.

“Follow me.” Athena stated walking back to her cruiser. Gibbs tapped Danny on the head, “Well follow her,” Gibbs said.

**\---------------9-1-1-------------**

The crew had arrived back at the station and began preparing the vehicles and loading them with equipment, exhaustion was clearly visible on their faces.

“I’m going to hit the showers” Hen said, “I am exhausted” Buck nodded and heard the others agree. Buck knew he needed to do the same, but how could he rest knowing Christopher was still out there. 

“shh!” Charlie suddenly said pointing towards their captain’s office, the door was open and a figure could be seen moving around, “ could it be looters” Charlie said in a hush voice “Stay here” Buck said quietly moving towards the door, keeping close to the door he peeked in.

The man had his back to Buck, using this moment Buck launched himself at the man, as he grabbed hold of him from the back, the man grabbed Bucks arms stepped forward and threw buck through the air. Buck landed with a crash and found himself in an arm lock. Something about that move flooded back to him, it couldn’t be.

Buck was pinned, arm twisted up his back, “Lieutenant Commander?”

“it’s nice to see you Buckley,” the man smirked, Buck knew his voice “Lieutenant Commander McGarrett? I am sorry” Buck rambled as Steve helped him up.

Two of the crew charged in and saw Buck being helped of the ground by a man in naval uniform, “Its alright guys he is Commander McGarrett.

“What are you doing here.” Buck asked.

“Well, Danny and I were here to look and try some of the food in the top restaurants, but hey, who knew an earthquake would hit” Steve grinned

“Does someone want to tell what the hell is going on?” Hen said. Buck grinned slightly “eh, this is my Lieutenant Commander from the Navy Seals, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, this is Henrietta Wilson, or as we call her Hen” Buck said, introduced them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Steve smiled “Likewise” Hen responded.

Before Buck could speak, two cars pulled up, in one Maddie and Josh, in the other carol, Denna and Kent, as the dispatch team climbed out the cars, making sure each other was ok, Kent blinked staring at the roof.

Kent was surprise that they were the only ones in the parking lot, as he quickly moved towards his co-workers he said “Hey, did you see the helicopter on the roof?”

“That’d be mine” Steve grinned as they entered the station.

**\----------9-1-1-----------**

The 118 had managed to grab a few hours’ sleep, some food, and fresh uniforms, when Athena and an unknown vehicle pulled up. Engines turned off and doors opened as people climbed out.

Athena was the first to enter the firehouse and climb the stairs to the loft “Steve, glad you’re here” Athena said, causing Buck to blink and look confused “Hold on, how do you know Steve?” the young firefighter asked, “He’s the commander of the Five-o Task force in Hawaii” Athena said “I was on secondment and Steve and Danny showed me around.”

“Yes, and he’s a pain in my ass” Danny commented as he joined the group “glad your safe, but we do need to stay focused” “I know” Steve smirked “Always serious this one” pointing at Danny.

Buck smiled shaking his head, he glanced at Athena she was worried, The others were amazed that Buck had been a Seal, he kept that quiet? suddenly the chatter stopped as a man wearing a black jacket and baseball cap with NCIS printed in white climbed the stairs “Buckley” he said striding over to Evan.

“Y-Yeah?” he stuttered, the man pulled out a badge “Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS”

“I-I know sir, “Gunnery Sargent Gibbs,” sir” Buck said watching as a white envelope with the Navy logo printed on it was handed to him, “Your being called to active duty as a matter of national security. Grab your gear”

No one spoke. Or moved. You could have heard a pin fall.,

**\--------------------9-1-1------------**

The wreckage of the museum was still being cleared, the other areas around the museum all so were covered in rubble, Bobby didn’t want to be in the way, so he decided to check the outer perimeter. Informing Captain Rodriguez what he was doing he explained his radio would be on, when they find his team give him a call, Bobby sighed, he was exhausted as he climbed over rubble he could see the fire teams working hard about two hundred feet from his position, then he heard “HELP” a voice called from the darkness, clicking his torch on, he walked carefully towards the voice “Call out! This is Captain Nash, call out if you can hear me” he yelled, when he heard the cry for help again, he moved quicker, still being careful, not to cause any of the loose rubble to fall.

“I’m here, you’re ok” Bobby said, kneeling down to the victim “oh. I am, but you’re not” the victim said stabbing something into Bobby’s neck, the captain yelped, the world around him began to spin and then everything went dark.

The figure stood up smirking, removing the captains coat and helmet, discarding them on the ground, the figure dragged the captain’s body to a car parked at the roadside hidden by trees.

Captain Rodriguez looked to see if he could see Captain Nash, but the darkness and no street lighting made it impossible. “Captain Nash this is Captain Rodriguez we have an update for you” Rodriguez called over the radio, “Captain Nash this is Captain Rodriguez we have an update for you,”

 _“_ Captain Nash respond. _”_

Captain Rodriguez instructed two of his men to look for Bobby. As the two men searched they could hear Captain Nash’s Radio, “ _Buck to Bobby! Any updates?” “Bobby?” “Cap Respond?” “CAPTAIN ROBERT NASH RESPOND”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek into PART TWO of the World crumbles. 
> 
> What happened to Captain Nash?
> 
> Why has NCIS shown up wit Hawaii's best?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome
> 
> please give me your thoughts on what you think will happen next!


End file.
